Harry Potter and the Dragonfly Garden
by Akane7Uzumaki
Summary: This story portraits Harry's falling in love with Lynn, Voldemort's psycothic but strangely cute and innocent daughter.And also the story of two very different girls that become bestfriends against all odds
1. Prologue

_**This fanfic belongs to me and Selen Black and either of us own Harry Potter or any of the characters.....well....some of the characters x.x' Lynn, Nickole, Windy, the ghost of Azkaban, and Nickole's mother are ours the rest belongs to J.K Rolling.**_

** Summary: **

Harry Potter and the Dragonfly Garden.  
This story portraits Harry's falling in love with Lynn, Voldemort's psycothic but strangely cute and innocent also the story of two very different girls that become bestfriends against all odds:

Lynn, Voldemorts daughter who accidently killed a girl and was sent to Azkaban without a trial by judgemental people.

Nicole,Greybacks niece, and his half werewolf guinieapig, who will do everithing to escape her predestined fate and homicidal mother. Even use the wits and intelligence she inherited from her father the estranged, and unknown Severus Snape, who above all loathes the man who is fated to became his daughters lover...

Will these two girls, who no one can control bring hope and peace or total destruction and death?!!

* * *

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring a the brown eagle on his desk when, none other than Cornelius Fudge entred the room, the door banging behind him.

" WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS DUMBLEDORE?" he screamed "SHE WON'T COME OUT! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Dumbledore slowly gets up and moves towards the window, turning his back on Fudge.

"Until when are you going to ignore the fact Voldemort is back Cornelius?" the man in the coconut hat seemed even more annoyed by those words.

"What does that have to do with anything...?" he asked in annoyance

" If he gets to her first..." Dumbledore started "do you really think we can do anything against that kind of power? She was 5 at that time" he lowered his voice to say the last part.

"Thats exactly why she can't be trusted" was the minister's answer. As he said this words the brown eagle gives an indignation shriek and flies to Dumbledor's shoulder.

"Things have changed, she has changed! She has learned control and you can't keeper her in Azkaban for the rest of her life due to a mistake she made 10 years ago"

"You call that a mistake?..." before he could finish what he was about to say Dumbledore interrupted him. "An unfortunate accident... but we both know that is not the true reason why she is at Azkaban right now..." he looks at fudge over his empty shoulder as the eagle in the other shrieks once more and flies towards Fudge, coming to rest on his arm. The minister notices a piece of paper on the eagles paw.

"Go ahead and read it!" Dumbledore said while looking out the window once more. Fudge takes the paper and reads it. After doing so, he crunches the paper on his hand and throws it to the floor.

"You only keep her there because she allows you to, and miss Riddle feels it is time to come out and play!" Minister Fudge went an angry red

"Very well" he conceded in a clipped tone "but if something happens, it will be on you Dumbledore!" the minister turned to leave, as Dumbledore mumbled to himself

"Well, it seems we will have two new faces in Hogwarts this year...."

At that moment the eagle flew out the window.

***

At Azkaban the dementors that usually flew in what seemed a padron around the building, seemed now disoriented, out of focus and bumping into eachother; The ghost of Azkaban's Keeper floated down a seemingly endless corridor; the prisoners that were normally agitated, noisy, and begged for freedom were now completely calm and silent thanks to an incredibly sweet melody that came from one of the adjoining cells. This melody could not be described and was capable of bringing joy, even to Azkaban. 'she must be a demon to be able to calm hell down' the ghost thought, as he opened the rusty door of one of the cells. This cell in particular was small, having only one division with bedroom and toillet, it was filled with dust and dirt, the walls were covered with newspapers and on the ground, there were so many books that it would be impossible for someone to walk without tripping or stepping on something.

"Here is the food" the ghost said and threw it at the only occupant of the small cell. The melody stopped. Screams and moans could be heard once more, as the dementors returned to their usual behavior. In the shadows a figure held the plate "potatoes again?" a child like voice wondered in mild annoyance

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, pls review**


	2. Lynn

**Again...we don't own Harry Potter in any way it belongs to J.K Rolling only. By the way last time I forgot to mention, English is not our first language so we apologize for any mistakes. **

* * *

**Chapter I - Lynn**

It was a rainy and tempestuous night, when Albus Dumbledore arrived at Azkaban prison. Near him thunder like noises could be heard, and people could be seen appearing. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

They were taken to a room, the old warden's office, by his ghost. He had died "mysteriously" before the arrival of the dementors and still haunted the place along with them.

"Why exactly are we here, Dumbledore?" Mad-Eye Moody asked with his usually paranoid demeanor. Dumbledore raised a hand asking for silence. The present members of the order took their seats around the rectangular table. One seat was left empty, between McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I have summoned you all here, due to the fact..." He was interrupted by none other than Severus Snape

"Get to the point!" he snarked in his no-time-for-this-nonsense voice.

"Severus," Lupin began "lets just listen to what the Headmaster has to say..." Snape merely snarled at the other man.

"As I was saying... we are here to make sure an innocent person will not suffer, due to some people's prejudices and fears of the unknown. Because, all the present know, and well, that we live in a world ruled by petty fears, some that are misguided..." at this point he was interrupted by the heavy monogamy door hitting the wall as it opened. At that moment the present members of the order looked to the small figure by the door as one. There stood a young girl, no more than 15 years of age. Her figure was surrounded by a ratty black cape, her black hair divided in two braids and a brown eagle on her shoulder.

"Hello uncle Albus" she said walking towards the empty chair between the man in question and professor McGonagall.

"Hello Lynn" Albus Dumbledore answered her before the dumbstruck looks of the order, minus McGonagall, that seemed to have met the girl previously. At that moment Severus Snape decided to open his viperin mouth.

"Lynn? As in... Lynn Riddle?" he turned to look the headmaster in the eye "Headmaster, you surely can't be thinking..." at that moment the serious stare of Albus Dumbledore turned to him, his eyes not twinkling for once.

"Can't be thinking what Severus?" his voice borded on ultrage"I can't be thinking that Azkaban prison is no place for a child, no matter of her parentage? Because that's exactly what I am thinking..."

"Well," Snape answered "I for one, believe that you're using Voldemort's return as an excuse to take her out of Azkaban!" by now he was pointing directly to the girl that sat next to McGonagall gulping one lemon drop after the other and ignoring everything and everyone else.

"You and I both know that sooner or later He will come looking for her... And besides not all of us are able to turn our backs to those that depend on us, knowingly or not, Severus" was Dumbledore's only answer.

"And if father is back you'll need me, isn't that right Severus?" the young girl continued with a smile "i really missed this...lemon drops, right?...thank you for bringing them Aunt Minerva"

"it was Albus's idea dear" said McGonagall smiling too

"ARE YOU PEOPLE REALLY CONSIDERING THE DANGER? DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IO YEARS AGO?" Snape bellowed

"Lynn is coming with us, and that's the end of this discussion Severus..." Dumbledore said as he rised.

Soon a group of eight could be seen leaving the prison's grounds, a brown eagle flying in circles above their heads.

* * *

**End of chapter 1 hope you liked it, review ^-^/**


	3. Hogwarts Express

**we don't own Harry Potter in any way it belongs to J.K Rolling only. **

**Chapter II – Hogwarts Express **

Once in the Hogwarts train, which they had almost lost due to Ron having fallen asleep, Harry and his friends peeked into a carriage and seeing only a hooded figure looking out the window decided to stay. They stepped inside and decided to go to the last booth. As he was passing the small hooded figure Harry felt his scar sting and saw, by the corner of his eye, one pale hand touch what he supposed was the figures neck, but thought it was only his mind playing tricks on him.

Once at their seats, the trio started to take out the lunch packages Mrs Weasley had prepared for them while chatting about unimportant things, until Hermione suddenly asked "Have your dreams gotten any better, Harry?" Harry looked at her dumbfound while Ron elbowed her

"yes," Harry lied hesitantly at first "They're better. It seems as if they wont return at all..."

"mmm" Hermione mumbled "Do you think it as anything to do with..."she paused and looked around.

"with Voldemort?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at his friend's hesitancy to say one simple word. Ron chose that moment to be his usual self "Don't say the name!"

"Don't say what name?" the trio heard a hated and familiar voice ask with a sneer. Ron jumped to his feet, his now known and infamous hot-headed temper flaring, Harry and Hermione behind him, trying to avoid that their friend would do something rash and punishable. It was Malfoy after all. "None of your business, ferret!" Ron said invading Malfoy's personal bubble. "who are you calling a ferret, you penniless weasel!" Harry jumps between Ron and Draco, wand in hand and casts a spell at Draco's feet, who falls to the ground "I'm so not in the mood for your stupidity today Malfoy" at that moment Crabbe grabs Harry from behind. Ron tries to help him but Goyle punches him, trowing him against the plushy seats. Hermione casts a spell at Goyle, who starts to scratch uncontrollably, when she turns towards the other three Draco is already pointing his wand at Harry's chin, but before she has the chance to do something Draco's wand flies from his grasp.

"You people are really noisy, you know that?" a child like voice said. Both groups looked behind and saw the hooded figure standing, her pale wand hand the only part of her body that's showing. She takes her hood off. "you're so annoying... And I was almost sleeping too..." she looks directly at Draco "you're Lucius's kid right? Attacking someone who can't defend himself... you truly and really are your father's son..." but nobody is listening, they are all looking at her neck where the familiar mark of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth stood. Suddenly Malfoy stutters "that...that...is...you are....Lynn Riddle" he whispers her name. Draco turns and runs out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle stare dumbfound for a while longer. Lynn smiles and waves at them, making them run after their «fearless leader» "By Merlin, there was no need to run! its not like I was going to do something to them!" she looks at Ron, who is by her side, and stretches her hand towards him with an innocent and childish kind of smile. Ron keeps looking at the mark in her neck, seeming to not notice her stretched hand. Should he accepts her help or fallow Malfoy's example run as fast as his legs allowed him?

Lynn tired of waiting, but her smile never fading, grabbed his wrist and gave him a handshake of sorts. "Pleased to meet you I'm Lynn Riddle, sorry about all this..."she pauses "mess..."and finishes giggling. Ron keeps looking at the mark but unconsciously supports his body weight on her hand in order to get up. At that time Hermione leaves her pseudo trance and grabs her dumbfound friend dragging him behind her. Harry follows her example and places himself in front of the other two, his wand pointing at Lynn.

Suddenly the carriage's door opens but instead of a wizard, as they all expected, a big black dog entered the compartment. Harry took his attention from Lynn when he recognized his godfather.

"Si..." he hesitated. It wouldn't do to call the man by his given name in front of a stranger. A stranger with Voldemort's mark on her neck, none the less. Before he could decide what to do, the canine figure resumed its human form.

Ignoring as the trio gaped, Sirius turned to Lynn.

"Are you stupid? Didn't Dumbledore tell you to keep your distance from everyone, until you get to Hogwarts?" he asked "And hide your face" he added while pulling the hood over her head, so that her face was in the shadows once more.

"I can't see anything like this" she complained, pulling the hood off

"I don't care just wear it!" Sirius grabbed the hood to put it on again

"but I don't wanna" Lynn whines, while still pulling it off

"wear it dam it!" Sirius repeats his previous action

"mmm" Harry mumbled, interrupting their argument "Sirius?...I'm sorry to interrupt but..." he hesitated "...er..."

"Whats going on?" Hermione continued closing Ron's mouth, who was still gaping stupidly at them.

Sirius glared at Lynn, who answered by making the most innocent air she was capable off. The man sighed and turned his attention towards the trio.

"I'm really not the best person to tell you guys..." he began, sitting down and gesturing for them to do the same "but I guess Dumbledore won't oppose since things turned out like this..." Sirius looked at Harry, not knowing where to start, Lynn just sat near the window, returning to the transe she had been found in by the golden trio when they entered the carriage. "Its really beautiful, you know...the world outside Azkaban, you thought that too... right Sirius?" she asked with a childish smile. The trio gasped once again though the girl didn't seem to have noticed.

"By Merlin Lynn can't you keep your thoughts to yourself? Stop giving away information, its bad enough you're Voldmort's daughter. Telling them you were in Azkaban will give someone a heart attack!" Sirius turned to the other 3 while ignoring the girl who was at the moment, childishly showing him her tongue.

"Wait a second....she's you-know-who's daughter?" asked Ron

"Obviously" said Hermione rolling her eyes "Lynn Riddle, Tom Riddle...and besides that she has that mark on her neck"

"Well...yes but she could be a cousin or a...THAT doesn't matter" he said as he stud up whit a feeling of indignation taking over "Why are we socializing whit You-Know-Who daughter?" realizing what he said he looked slowly to the girl and sat again.

"He has a point Sirius why should we trust her?" asked Harry calmly looking into his godfather eyes.

"Because, I will definitely rip every limb of my father's body apart" as those words were said a dark shadow seemed to pass threw her eyes making her suddenly look older, even her voice seemed to loose its usual childish tone. Harry felt sudden fear running threw his entire being, Hermione and Ron seamed to share his feelings for the looks on their faces, Hermione had even reached for Ron's hand, that seemed to need it more than she did, even Sirius felt a cold chill in his spine. "Are those lemon drops?" the girl asked smiling again, like nothing had happen, ponting at an empty sit were Ron's lemon drops laid forgotten, completely oblivious to the reaction her words had on the people around her.

"For now, all I can say is she's with us, and the alternative would be worse..." said Sirius breaking the silence while Lynn stared with disappointment at the only lemon drop left in the box. "about her having been in Azkaban...well it happen when she was 5 years old, the ministry was anxious to find an excuse to get rid of her and...you can't say it wasn't her fault but it was definitely an accident"

"like what? did she used magic in front of a muggle or something?" Harry asked

"No...not exactly...lets just say because of her a girl died" they looked at each other, and then at Lynn who didn't seam to even notice that they were talking about her.

"Dumbledore will have to explain that part, since he was there at the time it would be more appropriated." he continue with a sigh "you guys better get dressed, we'll be in Hogwarts in a few minutes" with that Sirius turne back into a big black dog and left the compartment.

***

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at its destination, the trio, Lynn and Padfoot walked towards the boats that would lead them to the castle. The trio, showed their discomfort at the girl's presence but at the same time, the three friends also showed puzzlement. Harry kept glancing at her of the corner of his eye trying to figure out if she was a danger to them and the reason for Sirius's behavior. At that moment he saw Lynn stop and scrunch her eyebrows in what he thought was a cute way. She swayed and as she fell he grabbed her in a hug like way. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Hungry" she said "you wouldn't happen to have some chocolate on you, would you?" Harry looks at her, confusion in his eyes. Before he had time to answer a group of first years bumped against them, as they pointed and mumbled among themselves.

"Harry look up" Ron said, pointing in the direction of Pegasus driven carriage "who's that?" he then asked

Harry looked up and unconsciously pulled Lynn towards his body, understanding only then that he was still holding her. At this moment he suddenly let go and looked from side to side, trying to understand if someone noticed their embrace. Lynn looks up while pulling her hood to cover her face and the mark at her neck.

"So she came too..." she whispered and smiled under the hood.

**End of chapter 2**


	4. Nickole

**we don't own Harry Potter in any way it belongs to J.K Rolling only. **

* * *

**Chapter III – Nickole **

**3 weeks ago:**

Sirius Black looked at the picture Dumbledore had given him. In it figured a small child with the reddest hair he had ever seen falling in unkept waves and curls down her back. On her shoulder a bite similar to a human's could be seen. Her blue eyes glared to the viewer and she hugged a black wolf toy to her chest while repeatedly scrutching her nose in distaste.

"what is that Sirius?" Nymphadora Tonks asked her older cousin while tripping in a root. Kingsley Shakelbolt helped her up and approached Sirius, taking the picture from his hand.

"Is this the girl we're supposed to save?" he asked "what can He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named want with a 4 year old?" he then mused to himself.

"Not exactly Shakelbolt..." Sirius began, while using his wand to rid himself of the branches in his way "this picture was taken around 12 years ago..."

"OOH!! but shes so cute in that photo I wonder how she looks now!?" Tonks asked herself out loud

"She looks hot of course!" a voice said from behind Tonks scaring her to death, "so... were this the people the old man send to find me? He surely must be losing his touch... He's not very smart if he thought a clumsy woman, a smelly dog and a clueless Auror could easily find me in this woods..." Tonks, Sirius and Shakelbolt glared madly at the girl.

The girl grabs her bag and starts walking in front of them. Her head held high "Tell the stupid old man that I'll do things by myself. I don't team up with losers..." At hearing this Sirius angrily stomped towards her and grabbed her by the shoulder using his superior size and strength to pick her up and throw her on his shoulder, potato sack stile. He then turned to his companions and said "Grab her luggage, we're leaving" in his usual don't-piss-me-the-fuck-off-I'm-a-wanted-criminal tone, and aparated away.

***

Sirius Black left the forbidden forest, a girl over his shoulder screeching and yelling while punching and scratching at his back. Her legs in a firm grip so she couldn't kick his stomach and chest. Behind him Tonks and Kingsley followed, the last carrying the girl's bag.

"You should put her down Sirius, we're here" Kingsley said

"Not untill Dumbledore gets here" he answered, and then to the girl he carried " would you mind stopping that racket, I'm gonna be one giant bruise!!!"

"It serves you right!" she answered "you... ... ... stinky dog!"

"well, I see you have inherited the family's charm!" Sirius then mumbled

"What on earth are you talking about, mutt?" her hands stilled at his back. Her fingers curling on his robe tightly. At that moment, as Sirius was about to open his mouth and nonsense ready to come out, Albus Dumbledore made his appearance.

"now, now, Sirius... do show some courtesy and put the young lady down..." He said with the usual twinkle in his eyes. Sirius pouted and proceeded as the older man suggested. "And how are we today, little Nicky?" he then asked turning to the girl.

"It's Nickole, old man..." she answered frowning "and I'm not little... Not everybody can be tree sized... and what was your pet mutt talking about?" she was now standing in front of Dumbledore, on points, and still she could not reach even his chest "so?! I'm waiting!..." Dumbledore looked at Sirius with a reproving face, but the other man simply shrugged.

"Why don't we adjourn to my office for this talk, little Nicky?" he asked smiling, one hand at her back. She sighed and shrug his hand off, but began to walk by his side.

At that time Tonks and Kingsley, who had watched the whole exchange turned to Sirius. "What was all that about?" Shakelbolt asked. "And who exactly is she?" Tonks then added.

"That was Dumbledore doing his usual act of believing everyone is innocent until he's disappointed..." he paused. "As for who she is... Her name is Nickole Greyback and she is part bat..." his friends looked at him as if another screw had loosened itself from his head, but Sirius Black knew exactly of what he was talking about...

***

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk as he watched a reluctant Nickole scrible in the test he had given her. With them he hoped to be able to place her in the year most suitable for her knowledge, and maybe be allowed a glimpse of Greyback's strategy...

Once she was done she gave the exams back to Dumbledore. He looked at the papers for a second making sure every thing was in order, then he looked at the red headed girl over his glasses.

"I have someone I would like you to meet" the headmaster started "please come with me..." He got up and motioned for Nickole to follow him.

On the Great-Hall Minerva McGonagall was enjoying her late afternoon tea with Mrs Longbottom. At some point, they were joined by Dumbledore and a young girl he introduced as Nickole Greyback.

**End of chapter 3**


End file.
